The invention relates to a method of successively recording a first and a second eight-to-fourteen modulated (EFM-modulated) signal at arbitrary intervals, which signals comprise EFM subcode frames, the beginning of each EFM subcode frame being indicated by a subcode-synchronization signal, in which method an information pattern of recording marks is formed in a servo track of a record carrier of an inscribable type which pattern is representative of the EFM-modulated signals.
The invention further relates to an apparatus for carrying out the method, which apparatus comprises a scanning device for scanning the servo track, which scanning device comprises write means for recording the EFM-modulated signals in the servo track being scanned.
Such a method and apparatus are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,829.
The record carrier utilized in the method described therein has a servo track which is divided into information areas intended for recording, which information areas alternate with synchronization areas provided for the purpose of controlling the recording process.
The known method is not suitable for recording EFM-modulated signals in conformity with the CD-Audio or CD-ROM standard. This is because during reading of EFM signals the EFM channel clock is recovered from the read signal. Interruptions of the recorded EFM signal by the synchronization areas are therefore undesirable because such interruptions may disturb the channel-clock recovery.
Moreover, it is desirable that after reading of the first EFM signal the channel clock is available again as soon as the first complete EFM subcode frame of the second EFM-modulated signal is read. In addition, it is desirable that the last complete EFM subcode frame of the first EFM signal and the first complete EFM subcode frame of the second EFM signal can be read reliably.